


Chocolate

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Humor, akko likes teasing her gf, somebody save diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: When Diana got dragged into town without much explanation, she should have known Akko was up to something. When Akko pushed her through the doors of a café they had never been to, she should have known they were there for a reason. Little did she know the reason would be nothing she expected.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 163





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RawrRoarRawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrRoarRawr/gifts).



> Been in a creative rut lately and haven't been in the mood to write anything so this drabble came to me when I needed it most. Thanks RawrRoarRawr for showing me the picture that inspired this!

When Diana got dragged into town without much explanation, she should have known Akko was up to something. When Akko pushed her through the doors of a café they had never been to, she should have known they were there for a reason. Little did she know the reason would be nothing she expected.

After being seated at a table, Diana took in her surroundings while Akko surfed through her phone. The cafe was on the newer side, which wasn’t a surprise as Diana had never been here before. It couldn’t have been around for long, though with a decent amount of customers, it appeared to be doing well. The decor was nice, the atmosphere was cozy, and if the food and service were any good, she could see herself coming back.

“This seems like a nice place,” Diana commented.

“Yeah,” Akko agreed, still looking at her phone. Her thumb swiped up and down the screen as she scrolled for something, but Diana didn’t know what. “I’ve been wanting to come here for a while.”

“Have you?”

Akko bobbed her head. “This place has really made a name for itself because—aha, look!” Having found what she was searching for, she shoved her phone in Diana’s face. 

Diana jolted back in surprise before focusing on Akko’s screen. On it, she saw what appeared to be a drawing of a woman, only… Diana looked closer. The drawing wasn’t on paper, it was on a plate. And instead of being drawn in pen or ink, it was drawn in—

“Chocolate?” Diana asked.

“That’s right!” Akko beamed. “If you ask, this place will draw your face in chocolate! This is a drawing of some guy’s wife, isn’t that so cool?”

“It’s… interesting. Perhaps a bit odd. Though I suppose the artistry is commendable. To do such a thing with chocolate is…” Diana trailed off because it was at that moment she noticed the glint in Akko’s eye. The mischievous sparkle that always set off an alarm in her head. She suddenly realized why Akko had brought her to this café. “You… oh, don’t you even think about it.”

Akko pulled away, the look in her eyes growing ever more present. Her lips curled into a sneaky grin and her face didn’t hold an ounce of shame. “What?” She feigned innocence. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You are not going to ask this cafe to _draw me in chocolate_ ,” Diana hissed, feeling her cheeks go warm. “Are you trying to humiliate me?”

“What’s so humiliating about it? It’s just like having an artist paint you, only this time it’s edible.” Akko’s face turned sly. “Or do you have a problem with me eating you?”

Diana couldn’t help it; she picked up the napkin that was set in front of her and hurled it at Akko’s face. Thankfully no one was watching to see such indignant behavior from the Cavendish heiress. 

“You,” she growled, “are walking on very thin ice.”

Akko was overtaken with laughter as she placed Diana’s napkin back on the table. Diana hated how cute she looked when she laughed like that.

“Come on, Diana,” Akko said once she settled down. “Putting that joke aside, I promise I won’t be weird about it. I just thought it would be really cute. Plus, drawing people in chocolate is, like, this cafe’s specialty. They won’t think it’s strange because they do it all the time.”

Diana huffed, but sat up straighter. “I certainly hope they won’t find it strange for my girlfriend to order an… edible image of myself.”

Akko chuckled once more and waved a hand through the air. “Couples come here all the time, I think they already saw this coming the moment we walked through the door. Buut~” she sang. There was that mischief again. “If you don’t wanna do this here, we could go back to the manor and I’ll just ask your chef to do it instead.”

Diana sent her a look that said she just might smother Akko in her sleep if she even dared.

“You know I’m kidding,” Akko snorted, “and if it makes it less embarrassing, I can order a drawing of my own face and you can order a drawing of yours. That way, the waiter won’t think we’re… eating each other.”

“If one more sentence like that comes out of your mouth, I swear—” 

“I’ll be on my best behavior!” Akko promised, throwing her hands up. Her cellphone very nearly slipped from her grip and she had to fumble to stop it from flying through the air. The typical display of clumsiness caused the corner of Diana’s lips to twitch upward.

“What am I going to do with you,” she gently sighed. Akko’s only response was a sheepish smile. “Getting chocolate drawings of each other was not where I saw my day heading, but I should know by now not to be surprised by the many things you’ll blindside me with.”

“Does that mean you’re fine with it?” Akko’s eyes went wide as hope pooled into them. And while her mischievous look was a force to be reckoned with, Diana knew it was this look she never stood a chance against.

“I… suppose it wouldn’t be the most humiliating thing,” she resigned.

A squeal of excitement left Akko’s mouth and she bounced in her seat, before hopping up and leaning over their table to give Diana a chaste kiss on the lips, which Diana did not complain about. “Yay! This’ll be so cute! We should definitely take pictures and—”

Before she could finish her sentence, daunting images of everyone they knew knowing of this excursion and making even more inappropriate jokes than the ones Akko had managed filled Diana’s head. “Only,” she hastily interrupted, “if you keep those pictures to yourself.”

Akko seemed to catch on and playfully rolled her eyes. “Sure, sure, I won’t humiliate you any further. No one else will know.”

Diana sighed in relief. “Good.”

When all was said and done and they got their orders with their plates decorated with chocolate portraits, Diana had to admit it was one of the finer likenesses of herself she had ever seen. Akko’s portrait was very nice as well, but there was an added flair to Diana’s that made Akko unable to look away, let alone eat it.

“Wow,” she said in pure awe as the plate was set in front of her. “This is so beautiful. Your chef really went all out. They must really like Diana.”

“Oh, yes,” their waiter said. “When I told our chef he would be drawing Miss Cavendish, he got very excited. He’s quite a fan, you see. He says his old friend from culinary school even works as your chef. I think he’s on the phone right now, telling him about it.”

Diana almost buried her face in her hands while Akko’s laughter rang throughout the café. “We are never coming back here,” she ultimately decided.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/708038484610383882/719907882250010695/received_309219703015933.jpeg) is the pic from a cafe that literally drew Diana in chocolate. We all know if given the opportunity, Akko would ask for the same. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
